


Invencibles

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: 8x09, Angst, Enemies Domestic, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La reacción de Jackie Vance al enterarse de que una explosión ha herido a su marido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invencibles

Creía que esta época ya había pasado, que se había terminado lo de sufrir por Leon al verle cerrar la puerta cada día y marcharse rumbo al trabajo. Ascendió y pensé que estábamos a salvo, por eso dejé los anticonceptivos, porque ya me sentía segura. Le conocí metido en una espiral peligrosa, lo aceptaba sin más, nunca pretendí cambiarle, pero también le dejé muy claro desde el primer momento que no iba a traer hijos a su mundo sin garantías. Kayla y Jared ya son grandes, por eso imaginé que esto había pasado. Sin embargo, parece que lo de la tal Kai no fue más que el primer toque de atención. Hay cosas que no cambian.

Al oír el teléfono he supuesto que sería él, que le habría surgido uno del millón de asuntos que siempre le tienen trabajando hasta tarde. Ver que se trataba de un número demasiado largo y desconocido me ha disparado las alarmas. Sé que mi voz ha sonado firme y serena, que soy una tipa dura, como Leon me dice, pero por un momento he sentido que me faltaba el aire, que se me olvidaba respirar. Ha durado el tiempo que he tardado en colgar y ponerme en marcha.

No es momento de llorar ni rasgarme las vestiduras, Leon está en el hospital, no han querido contarme nada más. Les meto prisa a Kayla y Jared para que echen las cosas del colegio y algo de ropa en la mochila y me voy con ellos a casa de Lauren, la vecina. Tiene una niña, Maggie, de la edad de Kayla. Se pasan media vida juntas, amargándole la existencia a Jared aprovechando la superioridad numérica. Lauren lo ve con tan buenos ojos como yo, así que no me pone ningún problema cuando le pido que se los quede y le explico que no sé cuándo podré pasarme a recogerlos.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Jackie?—me pregunta llevándome aparte para hablar.  
—No estoy segura, pero Leon está en el hospital. No me han querido contar nada por teléfono y me han insistido mucho en que fuera.

Horrorizada, Lauren se queda mirando al vacío un momento y luego me hace una caricia en el hombro. Me abrazo a ella brevemente para reunir fuerzas y le aseguro que volveré en cuanto pueda. No hace falta que me recuerde que los niños pueden quedarse con ella y Tommy el tiempo que sea necesario, lo sé. De todas maneras, no tardaré, encontraré el modo de hacerme cargo de todo, le demostraré a Leon que sigo siendo la misma mujer de recursos de siempre.

Conduzco deprisa, voy desgranando las palabras por el camino. No han querido contarme nada, sé que puede que Leon esté ya muerto. Eso le hicieron a mi vecina Peggy cuando su hijo Ted se mató: la llamaron pidiéndole que fuese rápidamente, no quisieron contarle que el chico había ingresado cadáver hasta que estuvo allí. Yo no pienso dejar que me ocurra lo mismo que a Peggy, no voy a desmoronarme ante ellos. Si llego demasiado tarde para Leon… No quiero pensarlo, pero si llego tarde, buscaré el modo de aguantar, de ser fuerte por los niños. A ver cómo les explico que se han quedado sin padre.

En admisión me guían y me despejan las dudas: quirófanos. Leon sigue vivo. Voy temblando como una idiota en el ascensor. En todo este rato no había derramado una sola lágrima y ahora no me apetece ponerles freno al par que me corren por las mejillas. Al oír el pitido que indica que estoy en mi planta, me limpio, carraspeo y me recompongo lo bastante como para caminar con cierta entereza por el pasillo. En un recodo del corredor, dentro de una salita de espera, reconozco a alguien: Jethro, el agente especial Gibbs. Mal asunto.

No habla mucho y hoy va con prisas, pero consigo sacarle lo que pretendo: una bomba ha alcanzado a Leon. Jethro no me cuenta cómo, dónde ni cuándo, más bien quiere saber, pero no puedo ayudarle demasiado. Leon parecía preocupado los últimos días, irritable, más reservado de lo habitual. La disminución de la libido me ahorro comentarla, no es asunto suyo. Sin embargo, solo son sensaciones mías. Mi marido no mencionó nada concreto, mucho menos nada que presagiase este atentado. Tomo asiento y trato de hacer memoria, pero no consigo encontrar ni la menor pista.

—¿Iban a por él?

Jethro lo medita un par de segundos antes de mirarme para responder:

—Es pronto para saberlo.  
—Mantenme informada. He dejado a los niños con una vecina, necesito saber si tendré que sacarlos de la ciudad para que no les pase nada.

Jethro hace un vago gesto de asentimiento y se sienta junto a mí. Preferiría que se marchase a investigar, pero agradezco el gesto. Además, querrá interrogar a Leon una vez se despierte. Sabe lo que se hace, en cualquier caso. Leon y él han tenido más de un roce, pero siempre habla de Jethro con admiración. Es el mejor, dice siempre, así que dejaré que el mejor lleve el caso a su manera. Que atrape a los culpables me importará más después, cuando mi marido esté fuera de peligro y sepa si Kayla y Jared tienen o no que marcharse con los abuelos unos días. Yo me quedo, no voy a abandonar a Leon. No hice todo el juramento de “en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza” con la boca pequeña. Su destino y el mío están unidos desde la primera vez que me sonrió.

No transcurre demasiado tiempo hasta que un médico viene aún con la mascarilla colgando a ponernos al día. Agradezco que Jethro sea tan silencioso, lo último que necesitaba era enzarzarme en una conversación educada para llenar el vacío. Sigo sin tener ideas claras, tendrá que arreglárselas él. Todavía no me importa, no hasta que no mire a Leon a los ojos y sepa si tiene planeado marcharse a criar malvas o quedarse conmigo y los niños.

Está despierto aunque zurcido y drogado. Se encontraba llenito de metralla que le ha hecho una buena avería en las tripas, pero confían en que la cirugía y el montón de antibióticos para evitar una infección sirvan de algo. Ha vuelto a preguntar por mí, dice el doctor, porque cuando entró no hacía más que pedir que me avisasen. Ese es mi chico, el mismo rebelde sin causa de siempre aunque ahora le divierta ir por la vida disfrazado de burócrata.

Llegó la hora de verle. Le pido a Jethro que me deje unos minutos a solas con él antes de preguntarle y me lo concede sin dudar. No esperaba menos, pero me sentía preparada para darle su merecido al bueno del agente especial Gibbs como intentase negármelo. Buscarme en momentos de crisis no es una gran idea, encontrarme es peligroso.

Respiro hondo y abro la puerta con un empujón suave. En la espartana habitación hace un calor sofocante bañado por el típico pestazo inaguantable a desinfectante de todo hospital. Ajeno a su entorno, Leon yace en apariencia dormido sobre la cama. Es todo cablecitos y maquinitas, como si esto fuera un capítulo de “Urgencias” de esos que nos vemos juntos a ratos perdidos. Tendrá que compensarme con un maratón de la serie cuando le den el alta y también pienso dejarle al cargo de los niños y desaparecer al menos una tarde de compras cuando él esté convaleciente. Que sepa lo que siente cuando tu cónyuge vuelve a casa muy tarde.

—Bonito camisón, combina con tus ojos.

Amodorrado, Leon levanta los párpados despacio y consigue regalarme una sonrisa bañada en agotamiento. A pesar de los narcóticos, su mirada es fuerte, sin dudas. Se va a poner bien, sé que sobreviviremos también a esto y que solo nos quedarán como recuerdo sus cicatrices y una batallita más para contar el próximo año y los siguientes en Acción de Gracias.

—Jackie—susurra con voz ronca.

Le doy la mano con cuidado de no aplastarle la vía. Sé por experiencia cuánto duele, él me la machacó mientras estaba dilatando para que Jared saliera. Si no le perseguí por media planta con un rodillo de amasar como en los dibujos animados fue porque me lo había dejado en casa. Hoy tampoco lo traigo, pero sí vengo con un beso para su frente. Leon frunce un poco el ceño, parece extrañado y descontento.

—¿Tan mal estoy?  
—Bueno, sí. Era una mentira piadosa, te sienta fatal.

Leon hace amago de reír, pero apenas puede. Sé por qué pregunta, porque el beso lo quería en otra parte. No me cuesta nada dárselo, es más, me alivia los temblores. Leon me observa con serenidad. Se va a poner bien, sé que va a curarse. No ha llevado una vida de perro callejero tantos años para ir a morirse ahora que ya tiene un hogar con hipoteca y todo.

—¿Jared… y Kayla?  
—Con Lauren.  
—¿Y tú?

Sin quererlo, le aprieto la mano hasta que pone un gesto de dolor. Le he aplastado la vía, empate a uno. La retiro y trato de mantenerme tranquila, como si no supiera de lo que me está hablando. Ambos sabemos que es mentira, que hasta en este estado se preocupa por mí. Soy fuerte, soy su superwoman, como me dice cada vez que ha hecho algo que requiere una disculpa. Pero hasta las heroínas tenemos nuestros ratos de inseguridad. Trago saliva, vuelvo a tomar su mano y le miro. No es momento de dejarse llevar, sino de sacar pecho y demostrar que tengo poderes.

—¿Yo? Es posible que nos lleguen un par de multas por exceso de velocidad, nada más. Podrías cargarlas como dietas.

Leon sonríe, cierra los ojos y asiente débilmente.

—Vale. ¿Qué más?  
—Pues que más te vale no morirte o me voy a cabrear mucho.

Leon sacude la cabeza y pulsa un botoncillo. “Morfina”, murmura débilmente. El pobre está machacado y le estoy agotando las pilas. Aun así, le llegan para abrir los ojos y mirarme.

—No se me ocurriría.  
—Más te vale, no pienso hacerme cargo yo sola de dos adolescentes inaguantables. Además, me debes un crucero y una casita de jubilados a la orilla del mar, así que espabila.  
—Te debo algo más.

Levanto las cejas. Leon alza la mano que tiene libre y acierta a ponérmela en la mejilla.

—No te pongas mimoso para desviar la atención. Di, ¿qué es?  
—Una sorpresa. Reza para que me cure o no lo sabrás nunca.

Río con nerviosismo y le señalo. Siempre se le ha dado bien tenerme en ascuas con sus sorpresitas, pero no me esperaba que tuviese una en la recámara en esta situación.

—Eso es chantaje. Pienso contárselo a Jethro cuando entre. Está ahí fuera, quiere hacerte unas preguntas, ¿te sientes con ganas de hablar con él?

Leon pone los ojos en blanco y termina asintiendo.

—Más bien preferiría preguntarte yo a ti.  
—¿Preguntarme? ¿El qué, si se puede saber?  
—Qué ropa interior llevas puesta.

Vuelvo a echarme a reír y le doy una palmadita suave en el hombro. Me inclino sobre él, le miro a los ojos y le beso de nuevo en los labios, solo que de manera más lenta esta vez.

—Eres un depravado—le dijo en un susurro con la boca a escasos centímetros de su oído—. Reza para curarte o no lo sabrás nunca. Ahora vuelvo.


End file.
